


Tactics & Strategy

by Dellessa



Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thundercracker is constructive.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Consideration

Title: Consideration  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Implied Slash. Mentions of violence.  
Continuity: IDW  
Characters: Starscream, Thundercracker, Prowl  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Word Count: 429  
Prompt: 26th-Nov-2011. tf_speedwriting: 2. Crushed underfoot

“I could crush you.”

“Yeah, you’ve said that before.” Thundercracker said, crossing his arms over his chest. “You’ve tried to do that before, as I recall. Brawn trounced you.”

“You’re little Autobot friends aren’t here now.”

“No, they aren’t.” Thundercracker agreed, sobering. “I don’t need them to beat you.” He finally said, optics narrowing. He certainly wasn’t stupid enough to turn his back on him. “What do you want anyway? Beside to hear your own voice.”

“Brother...”

“Don’t even. You broke those ties when you shot me.”

“Thundercracker.” He said in that wheedling tone of his. “Don’t be like that.”

“Don’t be like that? Are you ---can you---do you even realize what you are saying?” Thundercracker x-vented. His optics narrowed. Starscream could never understand, how was too wrapped up in his power-struggle with Megatron. Skywarp was too loyal. They both had tunnel vision and Starscream almost felt sorry for them. Almost. His own guns powered up and he leveled them at Starscream. “I suggest you leave. Leave now, because next time I see you I’m not going to give you a chance to explain yourself, and I’m not going to listen to your prattle.”

Starscream’s mouth opened as if he was going to protest, for once he kept he kept silent and left. If there was one thing he knew Thundercracker didn’t lie,and he didn’t exaggerate. There was no going back.

“You could have gone with him.” Prowl’s voice came from the shadows.

“I don’t want to. I---I can’t---I will not live that kind of a lie any more. I don’t agree with them.”

“You don’t agree with us.”

Thundercracker shrugged, “Perhaps I do. More so every day. Soft-sparks.” He glared at Prowl as if it was his fault.

“Don’t look at me that way.” Prowl said, touching Thundercracker’s wing in a soothing motion. “Is it really that bad? Are we really that bad?”

“I don’t know. Maybe. The humans---”

“You watch too much television.” Prowl said, fingertip still skimming the wings. He at least understood Thundercracker, he was as much a “thinky” bot as Prowl was. 95% chance of him switching sides, Prowl reminded himself. He just needed a little push. It was a logical decision to Prowl. Just a little push in the right direction. He took a step closer letting their fields mesh. “Far too much.”

“You think there are better ways I should be spending my time?”

“I can think of a few.”


	2. Things to Think About

Title: Things to Think About  
Continuity: IDW  
Rating: T  
Content advice: None.  
Prompt: Reluctance  
Characters: Thundercracker, Prowl  
Summary: Thundercracker thinks...a lot.  
Word Count: 236

 

Thundercracker watched the screens, taking it all in. There was just so much.So he watched. It seemed as though that was all he did these days. Watch. It felt like he was waiting on something. Something to happen. Something to do. He just didn’t know what. He wasn’t sure he even wanted to find out. He was scared, not that he would ever admit that to anyone. Scared, and alone despite the fact he was surrounded by mecha. He missed his trine-mates, at least Warp. That rankled, since the other had shot him in the face.

“Shouldn’t you be doing something?” Prowl asked from the doorway.

Thundercracker didn’t even bother to look at the tactician. It wouldn't be the first time or the last time that he had tried to goad Thundercracker into action---any action. “Why do you even care?”

“No one said that I did.” Prowl said moving in further into the room. He stood beside Thundercracker for a time. He was silent, and that silence stretched out for what seemed like an eternity to Thundercracker. Then finally, Prowl vented. “You know...it really is okay to live.”

“Prowl. What do you think I am doing?”

“I think you are in a holding pattern. I think you are afraid. I think a lot of things, don’t mind me.”

Thundercracker made a sound that sounded suspiciously like a grunt to Prowl’s audios. “You make it sound like it is easy.” They had had this conversation before, it seemed like a million times, and might have it a million more before anything changed.

“Isn’t it?”

Thundercracker stared at the Praxian for a long, considering moment. Perhaps the mech was on to something. “We’ll see.”


	3. A Tactical Advantage

Title: A Tactical Advantage  
Continuity: IDW AU  
Rating: M  
Content advice: Slash, Kissing, implied interfacing.  
Prompt: Chemistry  
Characters:Prowl/Thundercracker  
Summary: Prowl is manipulative. :D  
Words: 372  
Notes: A follow up to: Things to Think About and Consideration  
Inspired by: Strategic Victory by Merfilly

 

Prowls lip plates curled into a little grin, that was gone as soon as it came. He watched the seeker through half-lidded optics, and grinned inside even if he no longer did outside. Thundercracker was worked up, obviously. His wings twitched in agitation, and other things as well. The grounders around them did not know anything was amiss, but they weren’t Praxian, or Vosian so it was little surprise on that end.

It was a tactical advantage to get the seeker to come to their side on a more permanent basis. Another flier, and one that would actually fight was an asset. Thundercracker also had a clever processor, another asset. He wasn’t just a pretty face, although he Did have a pretty face which Prowl rather liked if he was want to admit such a thing. Prowl was attracted to the seeker, it wouldn’t have worked otherwise. The emotional tie was the key, and if Prowl was just as emotionally tied to the seeker, well somethings could not be avoided. He ran the probabilities through his battle computer, and was finally satisfied. 95%. Those were good odds. Fighting odds.

He smiled again, and made his move. His digits ghosted across a wing plane and Thundercracker jerked towards him, leaning into the touch. He turned, red optics wide. “Prowl?” It sounded suspiciously like a squeak.

Prowl did not give him a chance to say anything else. He pulled Thundercracker towards him, and kissed him soundly. It was far better than he had hoped for. He was just as revved up as the seeker when their lips parted. Energy cracked between them. Prowl smiled again, meeting the seekers gaze. “Come on?” He finally said, taking Thundercracker’s servo in his own. The seeker let himself be led out of the common-room and to Prowl’s quarters, a dazed look still gracing his face-plates. The charge still crackled through his frame. It was all he could do not to squirm. It had built up to the point of discomfort.

They didn’t talk,which was fine with Prowl, there would be more than enough time for that later. Thundercracker was frenetic, which Prowl had been counting on. Prowl loved it when things actually went according to a plan.


	4. Less than Subtle Encouragement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thundercracker is constructive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Less than Subtle Encouragement  
> Verse: Whatever craky verse A Tactical Advantage is set in.  
> Series: IDW AU  
> Rating: M  
> Warnings: Bondage. >_>  
> Pairings: Prowl/Thundercracker  
> Summary: Thundercracker is constructive.  
> Note: December 2011. A Drabble a Day. I don’t own Transformers. :D  
> Prompt: All wrapped up.  
> Words: 149

Prowl ex-vented and off-lined his optics. He was not entirely sure why he listened to Thundercracker in this instance. In the heat of the moment it SEEMED like a good idea. He twitched and shuddered,and tried to gain some semblance of control over his synapses. The bindings on his door-wings seemed to be hitting every sensor, sending him careening closer to overload every nanosecond.

“Prowl?” Thundercracker leaned in full of mock concern, “You look like you are losing your cool.”

“Thundercra---”

“Paybacks, my dear mech.” Thundercracker chuckled, it was a deep and rumbling sound which was finally Prowls undoing. He screamed, and keened. “And that is what you get for tormenting me for weeks. You think I did not realize?”

Prowl panted. As far as punishments went this far from discouraged him. It did the opposite. “I hope you don’t think this will deter me?”

“Quite the opposite.”


	5. Turnabout is Fair Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prowl is quiet.A bit too Quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Turnabout is Fair Play  
> Verse: Tactics and Strategy  
> Series:IDW AU  
> Rating: M  
> Warnings: Slash. :D  
> Pairings: Prowl/Thundercracker  
> Summary: Thundercracker plots.  
> Note: December 2011. A Drabble a Day. I don’t own Transformers. :D  
> Prompt: Silent  
> Words: 106

Prowl was always silent when they interfaced. He did not mewl, whimper, or even screams. It drove Thundercracker to distraction. He did everything in his power to wring any noise from the other bot's vocal processor. He teased Prowl until the other bot writhed beneath him; until his back strut boughed, and he clung to Thundercracker like a person drowning. He was beautiful in his overload, at least to Thundercracker’s optics.

“Prowl.” Thundercracker whispered against the others audial. “Please.”

Prowl shivered and shook, still quiet as Thundercracker started all over, building the charge up. He clung, and rode out this wave, and the next as well.


	6. Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thundercracker plots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Ice  
> Continuity: IDW  
> Series: Tactics and Strategy  
> Rating: T  
> Content advice: Slash  
> Prompt: (December Drabbles) Frost  
> Characters: Prowl/Thundercracker  
> Summary: TC Plots.  
> Word Count: 137

Thundercracker watched Prowl idly as the other recharged. Some would say he had an icy disposition, that his spark was frosted over and cold. This was so far from the truth that it made Thundercracker smile. Prowl was a puzzle wrapped up in the most attractive of packages. He was a silent mech when they interfaced, silent until he was bound, and then he wailed and keened in the most pleasing manner. He nuzzled into the smaller mech, smiling when Prowl curled up closer to him.

Prowl murmured in his sleep, sighed, and fell back into a deeper recharge. Thundercracker ex-vented himself, his spark contracted,and he had a horrible sinking feeling for a moment. He really did love this mech. He touched Prowls face and wondered how he was going to convince him of the fact.


	7. Threats and Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz observes, and is far from happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Threats and Promises  
> Continuity: IDW  
> Series: Tactics and Strategy  
> Rating: T  
> Content advice: Slash  
> Prompt: Through Another's Eyes  
> Characters: Prowl/Thundercracker, Jazz  
> Summary: Jazz Broods.  
> Word Count: 601

It was hard not to hate them. They were sly about it, at least they thought they were, but I could tell, and it hurt. If it was not the sly glances it was the flutter of wings and door-wings. They flirted openly, and no one else was the wiser. When they weren’t fluttering there were the looks. He never looked at me like that, openly needy. Yeah, I can admit it. I was jealous. What did the seeker have that I didn’t? I wasn’t really sure.

“Is something wrong?” Prowl asked, snapping me out of my trance.

“Nah, Prowler, ‘m fine.” I said, pasting on a smile. Anyone else would have been convinced. Prowl doubted, I could tell that as well.

“Jazz...”

I shrugged, what else was there to say. “‘M fine, ah promise.” I added, just so he would leave it. It wasn’t as if he really cared.

Prowl frowned at me, opened his mouth and shut it again, thinking better of whatever he was going to say. “As you say.” He frowned, and nodded, leaving me. He was always leaving me. He crossed the recreation room, brushing past Thundercracker. He trailed a hand over the seeker’s wings as he passed.It was a subtle motion. No one else turned a head, but I couldn't help but stare intently. Prowl smiled at the seeker and took a seat across from him. Thundercracker looked back as me, frowning, before turning his attention back to Prowl. He leaned in, and they whispered. Despite myself I could not pick up what they were saying. I wanted to. I wanted to break them apart, or join them. I wasn’t sure any longer.

I watched, but I couldn’t look away. It was impossible to miss the way their hands brushed across the table. Impossible to miss the smug look on Prowl’s face, or the need on Thundercracker’s.

I almost felt sorry for him....Almost.

The jealousy won out when they finally left together, wings fluttering. My digits itched. I just wanted to touch them, but I held myself back, too scared to do anything else.

OoOoOoOoOo

They seemed to be everywhere I went that meta-cycle. They were always together, and the rumour mill claimed Thundercracker was courting Prowl in earnest. Seeker courtship, it was not something I had ever witnessed, and was not something I wanted to in this case. It enraged me. Almost as much as Prowl’s so called concern.

“Jazz?” I snapped out of it, cursing myself inside.

“What do ya want, TeeCee?” I couldn't help but narrow my optics at the ex-Decepticon. I hated him, and it wasn’t even his fault the rational part of my processor added. I wasn’t in the mood to listen to it. I just wanted to hate him.

“Prowl is worried about you.” He began.

“I’m fine.”

“It doesn’t seem so. You seem upset.”

“How would you even know what I seem like? You don’t know me.”

He frowned, “You are right, I don’t.”

I nodded, my own optics narrowing in a dangerous manner, my visor flared with light for a moment as they did. “Do you love him?”

“What?”

“Do you love him?”

He looked down at me, his optics wide with surprise. “Of course, I do.”

“Good.” I found myself saying. “If ya hurt him I’ll rip your spark out of it’s chamber so fast ya won’t know your dead.”

He blinked at me, surprised my my vehemence, I could tell. It was something he would have expected from a Con. “Are you threatening me?”

“Nah, mech, ‘M promisin’ ya.” My face plates curled into a peaceful little smile. I would too.


	8. Calculated Risk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A relationship in drabbles, in non-chronological order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Calculated Risk  
> Verse: IDW AU  
> Series: Tactics and Strategy  
> Rating: M  
> Warnings: Slash. Sticky. Mech Preg.  
> Pairings: Prowl/Thundercracker  
> Summary: A relationship in drabbles, in non-chronological order.  
> Note: I do not own, well...anything.

1\. exploitation

Prowl did not feel guilty exploiting the seekers feelings. He didn’t feel guilty about twisting the situation to his own ends. Anything to bring the cause further. Any advantage was worth it. He saw the situation as advantageous. Not only for what talents the seeker would bring to his own side of the war, but personally as well. He wanted this for more than just the cause. He ex-vented, curling more securely in Thundercracker’s arms.

He had been told on many occasions that he over-processed every situation. This was no different.

OoOoOoOoOo

2\. vision

Seeker’s had sharp vision, much like a raptor in that nature, among others. He watched the Praxian intently. There had been other lovers, a string of them, but none that he had ever taken seriously. It had never seemed like a good idea. They had never been the right bot. His optics flicked to Jazz who watched Prowl with equal intent. Now that he had found his mate he was not going to give him up. Certainly not to the saboteur.

OoOoOoOoOo

3\. complexity

There was a pleasing complexity to his relationship with Thundercracker. One Prowl savoured. It was not cut and dry. Rather is was something that needed to be studied to gain a better understanding. Prowl loved nothing more than a puzzle.

OoOoOoOoOo

 

4\. plenty

“What are you worrying about? We have more than---Prowl, seriously.” Thundercracker watched the Praxian fret. Prowl normally hid it well, but then he normally hid most things well. He only let the masks slip away when they were alone, safely hidden in their quarters.

“It’s just a dangerous game. The human is dangerous.”

“That is easily remedied.”

“Autobots don’t---”

“Jazz did.”

“That isn’t the same. That was in self-defence. Not in cold-blood.”

Thundercracker sighed, “I---”

“Are not going to try to eliminate the problem either. Please...I need you.”

Thundercracker sighed. It would ruin things. “Things will work out.”

“So says the optimist.”

Thundercracker rumbled a laugh.

OoOoOoOoOo

5\. accommodation

The smaller mech opened his mouth in a silent plea. Thundercracker knew Prowl would welcome the pain, knew he was impatient. It didn’t make Thundercracker move any faster. He waited for Prowl’s valve to accommodate the slow invasion. He went slower still, holding the mech’s hips in place when he tried to arch up. “Patience is a virtue, Prowler.”

“Don’t call me that.” Prowl growled.

Thundercracker just laughed and stopped, and leaned in, catching Prowl’s lips with is own. “Patience.” he said again, sounding amused.

“Please.” Prowl murmured.

Thundercracker chuckled, nuzzling into Prowl’s neck as he was finally fully seated, and then he finally began to move. He set a harsh pace for as slow as he had gone before. Prowl writhed beneath him, silently. Any other lover he had would have been crying out, whimpering, but Prowl never did, no matter how hard he drove into him, how much stress he put on the callipers in Prowls valve. It was always a tight fit.

“Sing for me.” Thundercracker murmured against Prowls audial. “I want to hear you scream.”

“Can’t.” Prowl clung to him, optics nearly white.

Thundercracker only smiled, eventually he would. It was only a matter of time. He didn’t dwell on it as Prowl finally arched beneath him, his overload triggering Thundercracker’s.

Afterwards, he held Prowl close, unwilling to give him up so soon. His spark thrummed in a pleased manner. If he could only make it a more permanent situation. The thought made him smile in a sleepy manner.

OoOoOoOoOo

6\. investigating

He threw all of his time into digging up the dirt on Witwicky. It was easier than he had thought it would be, and more difficult all at once. The human had not covered his tracks well. Had he been anyone else he would have been horrified with the findings, but he was not and he had expected to find bad things. Bad things he found by the multitudes.

The humans horrified him. They were not logical. He wouldn't even label them as sane. No sane creature would do the things he did.

He could not understand Thundercracker’s obsession.

It was, perhaps, one thing he did Not want to understand about his lover.

OoOoOoOoOo

7\. middle

Prowl was a middle child. It was clear to Thundercracker if no one else. He was always trying to prove himself. He was still trying even though his creators were long since off-line. Being the eldest of his own family Thundercracker had a hard time understanding Prowl’s need for approval. He did not have it in him, but even he could acknowledge that Starscream was much the same, if he was ever in the mood to acknowledge the other seeker at all. He tried not to think about it. They had lost so much of their culture. Vos was gone. So long gone.

OoOoOoOoOo

 

8\. psychology

Smokescreen was a mech that Thundercracker avoided like a virus. He did not need to be analyzed, of fixed or whatever it was the mech wanted to do. “It might help.” Prowl said.

“I am fine. I don’t need help.”

“You still flux in your recharge.”

“Lots of bots do.”

“Every night?”

“Not when you are there.”

OoOoOoOoOo

 

9\. jungle

The temperate rainforest was damp and cool. But Thundercracker was not going to complain. They needed time alone, and he was more than content to sit out on the cliffs with Prowl in his arms. The sky seemed to stretch out before him forever. It reminded him of home. It made his spark ache-dully. There was no going back.

OoOoOoOoOo

 

10\. designer

Thundercracker could not fault the designer of Prowl’s adult frame He was all elegant angles and planes. Beautiful. The doorwings especially. Its digits always itched to touch them, even when they were in public. He was hard pressed not to smooth a hand down the plating. He leaned in, smiling. “I want you.” He finally whispered, and was rewarded with a shiver through Prowl’s frame.

OoOoOoOoOo

 

11.column

Prowl nibbled down the column of the seekers neck,amused by the purring sound Thundercracker produced. The purr grew louder, if anything when he ran his glossa across the seekers main energon line. The seeker’s engine revved loudly, causing Prowl to smile faintly. “Mine.” He nipped making Thundercracker smile as well.

“Yours,” Thundercracker agreed with a little sigh.

OoOoOoOoOo

 

12.caution

Thundercracker could not help but be cautious. The feeling were too new and he was not entirely sure he trusted them. He was more than a little afraid he was deluding himself. He worried he was only feeling this way because he wanted it so badly, because he was tired of being alone.

OoOoOoOoOo

 

13\. alarm

Thundercracker looked at the smaller mech, “What?”

“Don’t be like that. I only asked you to stay. It was not as if I asked you to bond with me.”

Thundercracker felt foolish when it was phrased that way. “Right..sure. I will stay.” He finally managed to get out.

OoOoOoOoOo

 

14\. anything

Thundercracker had not realized it would hurt. Had never guessed it would be like this, that he would do anything in his power to see to Prowl’s happiness. Anything at all, even give up his own happiness. Anything. Even the sky.

OoOoOoOoOo

 

15.cartoon

Prowl walked into the room and watched his lover watching the television screens. All thirteen of them.

“You do realize those shows are for juveniles.”

“That does not make them any less entertaining.”

OoOoOoOoOo

 

16.poisoning

Thundercracker tried not to even listen to the minibots visceral. He hated the snarky little mech and his snarky little remarks. He was determined to prove he was above such things, and simply tuned it out. Prowl didn’t need him to get in any trouble, especially over something as small and petty as a few rude names.

OoOoOoOoOo

 

17.pardon

Prowl blinked at him. “Pardon me---what?”

Thundercracker’s mouth opened. “I think--I---ah--that is. Never mind.”

Prowl’s lip plates pinched together. “I love you, too.”

OoOoOoOoOo

18.smart

Thundercracker was smart. Prowl admired that in him. Sure he over thought things a lot. Brooded. Made things far more complicated than they should be. Prowl did not mind any of that. If anything to him it made things more interesting. Thundercracker tended to think outside of the box. Sometimes he even surprised Prowl.

 

OoOoOoOoOo

19.wait

“Wait up.” Prowl said, grabbing Thundercracker’s arm as he went by.

Thundercracker stopped, optics on the smaller mech. “Something wrong?”

Prowl barked a laugh. “No, for once everything is perfect.” He smiled,and almost shyly twined their digits together. “Nothing at all.”

OoOoOoOoOo

20.need

It wasn’t supposed to be this way. Not entirely. Prowl had not anticipated falling this hard. He had not anticipated his need to be near Thundercracker. Had certainly had not expected the faint flicker that his spark gave him, it grew stronger everyday, alarmingly so. The faint pulse and flicker that made his own spark pulse in time to the others.

OoOoOoOoOo

21.mood

Prowl had that icy look pasted onto his face. Thundercracker was in to him though. It was just a facade. Prowl was an excellent actor, but then Thundercracker knew he would not have gotten as far as he had otherwise. Certainly not if he had worn his spark on his shoulder armour.

“That bad?” He finally asked when they were alone.

“It’s not good.”

“Mmmm....I can imagine.” Thundercracker sighed, and pulled Prowl to him.

Prowl gave him a bleak look. “There is just no hope.”

“We are still living.”

“But Cybertron...”

“Stop brooding about it.” He smiled. “You are becoming as bad as I am.”

“Worse.”

Thundercracker chuckled, “My point.”

OoOoOoOoOo

22.sacrifice

Thundercracker watched Jazz. He often wondered if Prowl would not be happier with the saboteur. It ground his gears to to know that he was more than willing to sacrifice his own happiness. He had never put another mech’s happiness above his own. Not in that manner. It was not something that would have even crossed his processor, but in the interim so much had changed. He had changed, as still changing.

He just wanted Prowl to be happy.

He wasn’t sure when THAT had become a priority.

OoOoOoOoOo

23.star

Thundercracker had a certain fascination with earth sun. It was warm, bright, and he was hard pressed not to bask in it’s light during the day to recharge his energy. So much radiant warmth. He could sympathize with the Earth’s reptiles. He was not against finding a big rock himself and letting the light warm his plating. He dragged Prowl out enough, to bath in the sun, much to the Praxian’s horror.

 

OoOoOoOoOo

 

24.probability

Prowl ran the numbers through his battle computer three times before he was truly satisfied with the results. He just had to be sure. It wasn’t a decision to make lightly.He was just glad Thundercracker did indeed give him time to ‘think it over.’

“Yes.”

“That’s it?” Thundercracker asked.

“Were you wanting me to refuse?”

“I wouldn’t have asked if it wasn’t what I wanted.”

“It’s not going to be easy.”

“Nothing worth it ever is.” Thundercracker grinned a bit madly at his soon to be bond-mate. “You are worth it.”

“So are you, statistically speaking.”

Thundercracker could only shake his head and chuckle.

OoOoOoOoOo

 

25.fluid

Thundercracker looked down at his little lover and his lip twitched up. Even streaked with silvery transfluid and his own body fluids her still looked good to the seeker. “Again?”

“You even have to ask?”

OoOoOoOoOo

 

26.brightness

There was a certain brightness to Earth that Thundercracker could not ever remember Cybertron having. It was all so bright and went by so quickly. Even the humans. They burned so brightly and were out in the blink of an optic. He could not help but feel sorry for their may-fly lives.

OoOoOoOoOo  
27.change

Things were changing too fast. Thundercracker’s processor almost could not take it. On Cybertron things went slow. Courtships lasted vorns. Negotiations for said courtships lasted longer than that. Adaptation had been a slow process.

Now they were all running on human time and things were changing faster than Thundercracker could bat an optic, and he was changing with them.

Sometimes it was too much for him to bear. Too much to stand. He probably would have been stuck in inertia if not for Prowl.

OoOoOoOoOo

 

28.invalid

“Ratchet says you should rest.”

Prowl glared. Thundercracker flinched.If looks could kill he would be a pile of ash on the floor.

“This is all your fault.”

“My fault? Really, Prowler. If anything we are both at fault. It is not..what do the humans call it...and immaculate conception, and you are not a split sparker. So don’t give me that.”

“I hate you.”

“Well. I love you. And it still doesn’t change anything. Ratchet said berth-rest. Hate me all you want but do it from the berth. Please.”

“To the pit with you I’m not---”

“Prowl, so help me I will tie you down.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Try me.”

Prowl glared.

Thundercracker glared back, and sighed inside. He hoped Prowl would settle down soon before they ended up strangling each other.

OoOoOoOoOo

 

29.domestic

If Thundercracker did not know better he would swear the Praxian was a Vosian. He had the nesting itch worse than any Seeker-born. He, eventually, had to hide the cleaning supplies,and stare his mate down before Prowl would lay back down and calm himself. Some said that Praxian’s were descendants of ground=bound Vosians. He had not put much stock into that until now.

Thundercracker huffed, climbing onto the berth with his mate. It would all pass soon, he hoped.

“Don’t hold your breath. This is as domestic as I get.”

Thundercracker smiled, and pulled Prowl close. “What a relief.”

OoOoOoOoOo

 

30.patient

Thundercracker was patient...for a seeker. Patient as he could be all things considered. They would have no mating flight. He was sorry for that. But there would still be the chase, courtship. He could live with that. He pulled Prowl closer to him, ghosting his hands over the doorwings, he nuzzled the Praxian’s chevron. He was patient, and it would pay off this time.


End file.
